


ASOIAF drabble

by Izvin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Adultery, Adventure, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Assasination, Bandits & Outlaws, Brightroar, Campfires, Chronic Illness, Crown, Deathseeker, Disfigurement, Dragons, Essos, Euthanasia, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Foreshadowing, Forests, Frame-Up, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funeral, Grief/Mourning, Gulltown, Horseback Riding, Humor, Infertility, Insults, Knighthood, Last Stand, Love, Meereen, Multi, Pie, Poison, Politics, Prostitution, Purple Wedding, Rain, Recruitment, Regret, Religious Fanaticism, Revenge, Scolding, Secrets, Sexual Humor, Single and content, Slavery, Social Justice, Storm - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, Swords, Tower of Joy, Travel, War, War Crimes, Water Gardens, Weddings, White Cloaks, Widowed, Winterfell, Worry, dream - Freeform, family heirloom, fight, flirt, oldtown, surprise
Language: Slovenčina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Zhromažďujú sa u mňa drabblíčka zo sveta Piesne ľadu a ohňa, tak sa podelím aj o ne. Slovenské aj české kúsky.Príbuzná práca je There must always be a Stark in Winterfell.
Kudos: 1





	1. Yoren

**Yoren**

**(Sada slov -** Manželově, hladomor, listami, sametové, zelenú, denní, charisma, vyjímečně **)**

Na túto dennú dobu bolo výnimočne málo svetla. A dusno ako keď sa Starý medveď naštve. Mrzuto pozrel na zamračené nebesá, ktoré miestami prechádzali zo zamatovo čiernošedej do charizmaticky zelenej a vyvolávali v ňom výnimočne básnické rozpoloženie. Z tohto nebude len lejak, ale i krúpy. Vytiahol list papiera s náčrtom mapy. Široko ďaleko žiadna usadlosť, nič. Odpľuvol si aj s kúskami kyslolistu, čo prežúval a zas ho schoval. Naľavo od neho bola rieka bez zjavného brodu a dosť vysoko, aby sa aj vyliala. Napravo skalisté pahorky. Nič nedá za pokus nájsť jaskyňu, či previs, kde by prečkal tú trmu vrmu.

Keď sa konečne vyštveral k poriadnejšej diere, bol tak mokrý ako keby už zmokol. Myslel, že si už môže vydýchnuť, ale len čo vkročil do tieňa jaskyne, ktosi sa naňho vyrútil vrieskajúc čosi ako „zaslúžil si to“. Len tak tak ho premohol a bol v pokušení ho hneď prebodnúť, ale najprv chcel zistiť, kto si čo zaslúžil a prečo ho za to chcel zahrdúsiť, sotva vošiel.

„Myslel som, že si stráž z Oceľova. Hladomor na nich! Nedostanú ma živého. Bol som v práve, keď som toho panského zkurvysyna zabil.“

„Koho?“

„Toho, čo mi prášil manželku.“

„Hmm...“

Hlesol Yoren, čo žiadnu manželku nikdy nemal. Poškrabal sa na brade spola zamyslene a spola preto, že ho štipla voš. Dúfal, že bude mať pokoj aspoň než dorazí na juh, ale stavy sú nízke. Regrútovať treba, kde sa dá.

„Nechceš miesto doživotného, čo by nemuselo trvať dlho, skrývania radšej do Nočnej hliadky?“


	2. Wylla Manderly

**Wylla Manderly**

**(Sada slov -** silné, překvapeně, vlaštovky, zůstali, obloha, inteligencí, nábrežia, neochotně **)**

Stála na nábřeží a představovala si, jak z něj strká do vody jednoho Freye a Boltona za druhým (se silnými řetězy a železnými koulemi na nohou), když za ní přišla Wynafryd.

„Odpusť si to nesouhlasné mračení, prosím.“

„Mám obavy. Ta scéna při audiencii...“

„Řekla jsem pouze a jenom pravdu. Kým jsme, abychom se krčili a zahazovali čest?“

„Rod s jistou inteligencí, který nejde hlavou proti zdi?“

„Nenechám se zazdít tak jako vy ostatní.“

„A copak my se dali? Podkopávame ji, vlaštovečko.“

Překvapeně se ohlídla, zelený cop jí jen tak pleskl ve větru.

„Oni nic nevidí, neznají ho a jsou tak zaslepeni svou chamtivou domýšlivostí... Ale já to starému otci poznala na očích. Není smířen s tím, co bylo provedeno na Starcích a naší rodině. A povídám ti, Wyllo, Wyman Manderly něco peče. Něco prohnaného. A aby to vyšlo, musíme je zmást.“

Wylla znovu odvrátila pohled, tentokrát zamyšleně, k obloze. Nakonec zavrtěla hlavou na znak neochoty, ale na starší sestru se usmála.

„Tak kopte dál. No já tuhle hru nemám v povaze. Budu vzdorná a i tím posloužím. Něčí hlas by měl být slyšen, ať lidi vzpruží a odvede pozornost nepřítele. A starký při tom může předvádět poslušnost tím, jak mě ukázňuje. No nebude to skvělé divadýlko?“

„Je to riskantní. A nejvíc pro tebe.“

„Já vím. Už jsem prostě taková.“

„A já bych tě ani jinou nechtěla.“

Povzdechla si Wynafryd a obejmula ji. Zůstali dívat se na vlny ještě dobrou hodinu.


	3. Edmure Tully

**Edmure Tully**

**(Sada slov -** Jednání, želali, támhle, jediná, potřeboval, ťažký, očiach, otci **)**

Prvý šíp.

Vedľa.

Potrebuje sa vzchopiť, pri Siedmich, byť silný. Ale nemôže zjednať s očami, aby prestali vlhnúť, kedykoľvek upriami zrak na bárku so zosnulým pánom Riekotočia. Chcel, aby bol naň pyšný pre viac, než narodenie, ale posledné mesiace, kedy mal príležitosť preukázať svoje schopnosti, boli len reťazou pohrôm. Možno bolo lepšie, že vtedy už nebol celkom pri zmysloch. Nezniesol by, keby sa k nie vždy férovému káraniu Čiernej ryby, jeho sestry a dokonca i jeho synovca, pridalo aj tiché unavené sklamanie otca. V posledných rokoch pôsobil tak znavene a bolo na ňom, jeho dedičovi a jedinom synovi, odmeniť Hosterove dlhoročné snahy úspechom. Pridať tej milovanej tvári ďalšie vrásky skormútenia by mu snáď zlomilo srdce.

Druhý šíp.

Vedľa.

Cudzinec nech to vezme, nie, nebolo to lepšie. Všetko by dal za to, keby sa mohol poriadne pozhovárať s otcom, takým, akého ho poznal. Rozlúčiť sa. Aj keby ho káral tiež, len keby tu bol, naozaj bol o čosi dlhšie. Teraz má nastúpiť na jeho miesto, ale cíti sa tak slabý a bezradný. Čln je čoraz ďalej, čoskoro zmizne tamhľa za zákrutou. Už konečne musí trafiť. Aspoň jedinú strelu. V tomto už zlyhať nesmie. Napnúť luk je však s každým pokusom ťažšie. Rozochvievajú ho smútok aj tréma. Cíti pohľady okolo, ako si želajú, aby sa aspoň pohreb vydaril.

Tretí šíp.

Vedľa.

Strýko Brynden prevezme luk a plamenná strela nájde svoj cieľ s neomylnosťou. Ako dva hady sa okolo neho skrúti úľava aj roztrpčenie, ale oba vzápätí zmyje žiaľ. Všetko ostatné nech trafí šľak, nechá slzy tiecť tak voľne ako rieku, čo od neho odnáša jeho otca.


	4. Gerion Lannister (POV Tyrion)

**Gerion Lannister**

**(Sada slov -** zdatností, drahý, nevěstě, hnědé, Všechny, konce, dochází, nohou **)**

„Ach, drahý synovec. Všetky neviestky idú za Gerionom. Akonáhle som vypátral náš stratený rodový meč, vzniklo toto usporiadanie a už sa ku mne len hrnuli. Samozrejme, nemohol som sa nechať nasledovať nemajetnou armádou z mesta do mesta. Chcelo to trocha inštitucionalizácie. A tak sme tu. Koho že to hľadáš? Tyša sa volá? Hmm... Premlelo sa tu veľa ľudí (keby len tých), ale mám výbornú administratívu a tam už o nej niečo nájdeme.“

Tyrion omámene kladie nohu pred nohu nasledujúc vyškereného strýčka. Sám má zmysel pre prekvapivé zvraty, ale takýto by mu nenapadol ani vo sne. Len postupne mu to všetko dochádza. Ani nevie ako, preberá s usmievavým plavovlasým dobrodruhom zvitky a vyrážajú na neďalekú adresu. Má ešte stále tie doširoka roztvorené hnedé oči? Smeje sa vyvrátiac hlavu dozadu ako vtedy? Zapletá si vrkoč napravo? Chce... Chce ho vidieť? A už sú na konci cesty a stoja pred dverami, Gerion ho povzbudivo potľapkáva po pleci drmoliac čosi o zdatnosti a dvere sa otvárajú a...

Otvorí oči do oziabavého skorého rána, kedy aj púšť má farbu sinky. Telo ho pobolieva od spánku na tvrdej zemi a mraze a k tomu je nanajvýš zmätený. Mal sa konečne zísť s... Zrakom zablúdi k múmii opretej o zvetralý kameň, Vyblednutý roztrhaný odev držia pokope kúsky kovu s podobizňami levov. Vánok nadvihuje zvyšky svetlých vlasov. A v nekonečnej irónii tvár rozškľabená suchom má takmer identický úškrn ako za živa. Tyrion tu včera odpadol pripravený o posledné sily týmto výjavom. Jeho sny to prekrútili. Chvíľu ho premáha smiech, napokon prevládne letargia. Mlčky sa načiahne po Jasný rev ešte stále zovretý vo vyschnutej ruke a začne sa pripravovať na návrat.


	5. Mirri Maz Duur

**Mirri Maz Duur**

**(Sada slov -** Jednání, želali, támhle, jediná, potřeboval, ťažký, očiach, otci **)**

Môj domov! Moji ľudia! Moje sestry kňažky! Môj chrám! Čierno-červený oheň a krv prskajú aj za zovretými viečkami, leptajú ma zvnútra, od základne tela až k srdcu s každým rozodierajúcim prirazením a zakvílením dievčat okolo. Prečo nám pred zrakmi našich mužov a deti skolili jediným prebodnutím a nás neprepustia za nimi ani po tisícke?

„Dosť!“

Zovretie ťažkého cudzieho tela zmizne, ale pot, semeno a zkrvavené blato v troskách zotrvávajú, lepkavé a jedovato páchnuce. Ešte detský pánovitý hlas ďalej vyjednáva a nás odvádzajú k dobyvateľovi. Boli sme ušetrené, pretože strieborná khalesi si želala gesto milosrdnej ochrankyne v meste, ktoré rozborili kvôli nej a dieťaťu, čo nosí pod srdcom. Žrebec čo osedlá svet. Umŕtvené vnútro sa mi zachvelo, ako keď záblesk z oblohy zašklbe rozpitvaným tvorom.

K tuctu znásilnení sa už ďalšie nepridajú, len otroctvo. Aké milosrdenstvo! Tamhľa je a túli sa k svojmu mužovi a ako sa len nesie, ako spokojne jej žiaria oči. Dožaduje sa mojej pomoci s toľkou bezprostrednosťou v hlase. Ak si myslí, že za tú jedinú smiešnu napodobeninu láskavosti privriem oči nad všetkým, čo sa deje okolo, dopustím, aby došlo k ešte väčším hrôzam, potom si zaslúži, čo jej chystám. Pripravím ju o dieťa z proroctva, o jeho otca ničiteľa i o všetky budúce. Ja, čo som liečila. Ja, čo som sa spolu s Lhazarčanmi zriekla násilia. Rozdupali to kone, spálil oheň, utopila krv. Oplatím to a uzavriem kruh, nech to stojí, čo to stojí. Potrebujem sa len dostať bližšie.


	6. Anguy

**Anguy**

**(Sada slov -** zdatností, drahý, nevěstě, hnědé, Všechny, konce, dochází, nohou **)**

Díva sa do ohňa zadumane, tak trocha dúfa, že z neho niečo vyveští, také výjavy. Zrak ma ostrý, nuž teda? Ale R'hllor si z neho vizionára urobiť nechce. Nevadí. Aj teplo a jas plameňov sa rátajú. V tejto dobe je človek vďačný za všetky maličkosti. Vystrie nohy k ľúbeznému teplu, spomienke na Dorne a na leto, turnaj pobočníka, kde zažiaril so svojou zdatnosťou v lukostreľbe, na rozkošné Chatayine devy. Chcel jednu za nevestu, ale nevedel si vybrať. Tak stále dokola dochádzal za svojimi tromi najobľúbenejšími.

Všetko je to preč. Čo bývalo samozrejmé, je drahé a hrôzy nemajú konca. Ako tá posledná. Beric odišiel na odpočinok a tá, čo prišla po ňom, tá je sekáč. Tá sa nezakecá, bodaj by, s podrezaným hrdlom a hnedými škvrnami hniloby. Len povraz pre každého, kto sa jej znepáči. A tých je. Už to dávno nie je boj za spravodlivosť a bezbranných ľudí. Teraz sa tým najväčším postrachom pomaly stávajú oni. Nevšimol si to hneď, lebo všetci zdiveli. Obzvlášť po tom, čo padlo Právo hosťa. Teraz je to každý sám za seba a ani oka nemožno zažmúriť v obavách z prepadu od chrbta. Anguymu by ani nevadilo stáť sám proti svetu. Ale nie takto. Čoho sa dotknú, to zachváti skaza. Bezcieľne mstenie. K Bleskovému lordovi s Thorosom sa dalo vzhliadať, teraz však už Anguy okolo nevidí nič, za čo by stálo napnúť luk.

Táborák dohorieva, popol bezútešne šedý ako toto rozpoloženie. Nemá zmysel vysedávať pri ňom dlhšie. Je čas ísť. A tak Anguy zamieri preč z Riečnych krajín.


	7. Ashara Dayne

**Ashara Dayne**

**(Sada slov -** šašek, zamordoval, dámy, potvrdil, liják, svůdce, komínů, pýše **)**

Šuškanie dvorných dám bolo ako lejak, zakrádavé a prenikavé, ubíjajúce svojou neustálosťou, bezcitnými údermi. Jej zbroj hrdzavela, cítila sa premočená do poslednej nitky a uzimená. Toto nebolo pre ňu, patrila pod blčiace slnko uvoľnenejšieho Dorne. A Elia tiež. Ale tá o odchode nechcela počuť. Tvrdila, že by to príliš pripomínalo prehru.

A tak Ashara po dlhom a márnom dohadovaní odcestovala sama. Ľutovala to už vtedy, ale to nebolo nič proti ľútosti, ktorú cítila teraz. Pre tú pýchu ju i jej deti zamordovali. Dňom i nocou ju zožierala otázka, či mohla niečo urobiť. Donútiť ju. Alebo zostať a niečo zmeniť. Možno však všetko bolo márne. 

Bodaj by ich skáralo... Všetci zazerali na Dorne ako nemravné, ale pritom to boli títo severskí zvodcovia, kto by to do nich povedal, čo spôsobovali problémy. Najhoršie bolo, že ani nemohla Rhaegarovi veľa zazlievať, sama prepadla divokému vlčiemu kúzlu. Azda pre odvážnu priamosť, ktorá jej trocha pripomínala milovaný juh, len v exotickejšom háve. Ale urobili si z nich bláznov, šaškov a potom si zomreli a privolali smrť aj na všetkých okolo. Pol kráľovstva, jej priateľku a priateľkinho muža a potomstvo, jej brata i jej novorodené dieťa. Nemala by sa k nim teda pridať?

S tými myšlienkami, zrejme v poslednej chvíli temnej ako hlbiny komína, z ktorého chcela skočiť, ju našiel Pavúk aj so striebristým lúčom nádeje. Jedno Eliino dieťa prežilo, jej syn a potreboval pomoc. Neváhala.


	8. Jon Arryn

**Jon Arryn**

**(Sada slov -** růžově, ostřílený, Medvěd, výšinách, Podobne, vítězem, králík, zpět **)**

  


„Ten sráč! Ten zkurvysyn! Zpřerážím mu každou kost v těle! Useknu ten muzikální jazyk a prstíky! Ztáhnu ho z kůže jak králíka!“

Řval mladý válečník a připomínal spíš rozzlobeného černého medvěda než jelena.

„Rád poskytnu nástroje a instrukce...“

Zašeptal bledooký Seveřan v růžovém plášti s mrazivým úsměvem. Ne, že by ho tragédie v rodině jeho lenního pána zvlášť rmoutila, ale příležitost pro uplatnění rodové tradice rozhodně vítal.

„Kroťte se.“

Vstoupil do výměny Jon, než se mohla opravdu zvrhnout.

„Vzbouřili jsme se proti přehnané krutosti šíleného krále, tak se nedopustíme něčeho podobného.“

Lord Bolton pokrčil rameny, no Robert pokračoval v litánii.

„Ale moje Lya... Schoval ji, pořád nevíme kde a kdo ví, co jí provádí, zatímco mně se neukáže na oči! “

„Omyl. Zrovna dorazila zpráva, že Rhaegar se vrátil zpět a připojil k vojsku koruny. Utkáme se s ním na Trojzubci.“

Promluvil Ned. Ikdyž mu Targaryeni vzali víc než mladému Baratheonovi, zněl vyrovnaně. Tichý vlk. Místo hlasité zuřivosti smrtelná vážnost.

„Slyšíš, Roberte, přijde na poctivý boj. Tam mu to spočítáš. Soustřeď se na to, ať zvítězíš. Střet musíme dobře naplánovat. To chce nadhled z výšin chladné hlavy.“

S hlubším nádechem se Jon obrátil k svému zamračenému vazalu, lordu Corbrayi.

„Jsou v přesile, že?“

„Ano, téměř 40 000 mužů. Svěží Dornská posila je obzvláště znepokojivá.“

Jon souhlasil a již zvažoval, že mu ji zvěří na starost.

„My jsme ale ostřílenější. Připravíme jim ošklivé překvapení.“

Bojechtivě dodal lord Mallister v indigovém, žíznící po pomstě za syna. Jon pŕikývl.

„Tak se do toho se ctí pusťme.“  



	9. Sansa STARK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protože již stačilo vdávaní ji za polovinu postav v Písni.

Sansa STARK

(Sada slov - blouznil, ještě, představit, zrnka, čekal, kázeň, storočie, nevzhlédla)

Kdysi si neuměla představit, že by se nevdala. Čekala jen na to, na sobáš s někým vhodným a příjemným, jako z písní. Jen by vzhlédla, uviděla půvabnou vstřícnou tvář, noblesní rytířskost a vzplála láskou. Tsk, spíš poblouzněním. Sen odvátý jako zrnka popelu, sněhové vločky. Později se smířila s vydajem, jež jí zachrání holou kůži, vydajem výhodným. A vdala se málem tolikrát co Margaery. Vzpomínka na ni ještě pořád páře její klid.

Šílenství trvající staletí. Protože někdo, kdo je v strategicky výhodné pozici zdaleka nemusí být výhodný. Všechny přísliby zmařené charakterovými vadami, zhubnou závislostí a dluhem, nebo nedostatkem spřízněnosti, jež zakalený v přetvárce a nucení se k plnění očekávaní stvrdne na čepel zahořklosti. A občas to zmaří pouhá náhoda a všechno to pragmatické obětování, kázeň agresivní odevzdanosti vyjdou na vniveč. Měla po krk infantilních zámků v oblacích i bezohledného a slepého politikárčení. Nač si takhle omezovat možnosti? Nač spoléhat jenom na tohle? Vyvázla jen tak tak a ne díki sobáši, nýbrž jemu na protiveň. Je si sebou jistá ve své nevybízivosti, jako její země – její Sever.

Třeba se nevdá nikdy. A třeba jednou otevře brány vroucího Zimohradu. Ale pouze tomu, kdo bude hoden. Ne proto, že bude okouzlující, nebo stezkou k moci. Jestli se vdá, tak jen za spolehlivého důvěryhodného člověka, se vzájemným respektem a přátelstvím, víc než touhou. Ne proto, že by jej snad potřebovala, z donucení, nebo to byla její samozřejmá povinnost. Jestli se vdá, tak jen proto, že to oba budou opravdu chtít.


	10. Missandei

**Missandei**

**(Sada slov -** spať, rozum, doma, ruce, přibívá, problémy, král, však **)**

Už to bola tretia noc, čo strážila kráľovnino lôžko, kam v jej neprítomnosti uložili toho nešťastného mladíka. Akoby nemali dosť iných problémov... Kde len nechal rozum? Takto ísť k drakom. Veď mu ich Daenerys predtým ukázala. Videl ich neskrotnosť a silu a predsa sa pokúsil.

Missandei však nebola až tak prekvapená. Ako Daenerysina spoločníčka bola svedkom mnohého a všimla si pribúdajúce zúfalstvo v jeho očiach. Chápala. Aj pre ňu bolo jediné bezpečné miesto vedľa Mhysy a hoci jej dala možnosť vrátiť sa na Naath, Missandei neverila, že ju doma čokoľvek čaká. Otrokári sa k jej ostrovu mohli kedykoľvek vrátiť. A oslobodená otrokyňa ako ona...

Ktokoľvek sa ocitol v blízkosti Daenerys, mal navždy pozmenený život, akoby bol vtiahnutý do búrky. Ona bola jej pokojným okom a hoci Lámačka reťazí, Missandei to k nej spoľahlivo pripútalo. Obzvlášť odvtedy, čo jej brat slúžiaci medzi Nepoškvrnenými zomrel. Predstava, že by bola odstrčená ako ten chlapec spoza mora, bola desivá. Byť na jeho mieste, sama nevedela, čoho by bola schopná. Ale bola len malé dievča s nadaním na cudzie reči a šálkou makového mlieka v rukách.

Nôtiac uspávanku v Západozemčine, naučenú od jeho krajanov, pristúpila k stenajúcemu. Tri noci a jeho stav sa len zhoršoval. Ako inak. Telo pokryté zuhoľnateným mokvajúcim mäsom, tvár bez nosa a očí zmučená. Bolo tak málo toho, čoho bola schopná. Ale aj to bolo niečo. Priložila šálku k pozostatku úst s odvarom silnejším a podaným skôr, než sa odporúčalo. Bola schopná utíšiť aspoň jednu búrku, nechať ho zaspať sladko.


	11. Willas Tyrell

**Willas Tyrell**

**(Sada slov -** silné, překvapeně, vlaštovky, zůstali, obloha, inteligencí, nábrežia, neochotně **)**

„Znovu se setkáváme.“

Zaznělo vážně, přímo vyzývavě.

„Už to tak bude.“

Přikývl stejně seriózně.

Pak se oba široce usmáli. Willas přišedšímu pokynul, aby se posadil vedle něj a dál vychutnával svěží vánek Staroměstského nábřeží a jakýsi překvapivě silný nápoj, který si objednal v hospodě za svými zády.

„Co noha?“

„Zůstala pochroumaná. Ale to nic. Musím ti poděkovat nejen za ošetření, ale i za zranění. Konečně mám víc času na ty opravdu zajímavé věci.“

On se toho turnaje ani nechtěl účastnit, ale otec si to tak moc přál a on se cítil povinován předvést co nejlepší výkon. Oberyn tahle ujištění přijímal neochotně. Působil skroušene jak v listech, tak osobně. Willas se nazdával, že spíš než samotná nehoda na kolbišti, štve ho, že tu nohu nesvedl spravit lépe. Kromě bojové zručnosti, zakládal si i na svých znalostech a inteligenci. Tak je třeba ji zaujmout.

„Například teď fušuju do ornitologie. Nezaobírám se jen dravci, které chováme k lovu, ale všemi druhy.“

„Tak se předveď. Co je támhleto?“

Ukázal snědý muž na cosi tmavého na obloze.

„Vlaštovka obecná. Řád pěvci. Užitečný lovec hmyzu a potrava pro sokoli a ostříže. Naprosto bežné stvoření, žádná výzva. Nemáš nějakého zajímavějšího ptáka?“

„O jednom bych snad věděl...“

Přehodil Dorňan významným tónem a s přímo skandálním leskem v očích. Willas byl v pokušení plácnout se do čela, ale jen pobaveně zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne, toho si nech pro jiné. Já jsem pouze na ta hnízdečka.“ 

Oberyn pokrčil rameny a dal se do výkladu o zvířatech, se kterými se setkal ve Východozemí, zatímco Willas si vše zapisoval.


	12. Shae

**Shae**

**(Sada slov -** spať, rozum, doma, ruce, přibívá, problémy, král, však **)**

Maj rozum, dievča! Aj tak je odpísaný. Všetci budú vypovedať proti nemu. Možno to aj urobil. Keď si u teba vylieval srdce, síce žiaden plán nespomínal... Ale vždy skrýval niektoré problémy, čo ho sužovali (vrásku na jeho čele poznáš dokonale, márne si ju bozkávala, prehlbovala sa). Si plná pochybností. Zamračíš sa.

Celkovo ťa izoloval. Nazýval to ochranou, občas však bola väzením. Hlavne keď sa ti začal vzďaľovať a pláca sa obmedzila len na živorenie v pevnosti (život, pred akým si kedysi ušla). Nič, čo by si si mohla odkladať ako cennosti, ktoré ti dal predtým a potom odoprel. Si na mizine a celkom sama. A teraz aj toto! Bodľačie hnevu sa pridá k pochybnostiam a trocha ich priškrtí. Zovrieš ruky.

Z myšlienok ťa vytrhne nový hlas, prísny a rozhodný, vzdialene podobný tomu jeho. Pozrieš na panovačnú zlatom rámovanú tvár. Z toho, čo o svojej rodine vyslovil... Nedivila by si sa. Videla si, čo sa stalo Alayayi, počula priamo od neho o jeho prvej. Tysha. To meno občas vyslovoval zo sna. Zatiaľ čo ty si po tých zisteniach ťažko zaspávala. Títo ľudia... V skrivení úst a prenikavých očiach je pribúdajúca hrozba. Závan strachu sa pridá k hnevu a pochybnostiam a takmer ich udusí. Zachveješ sa.

Ak by si odmietla... Ale ak budeš súhlasiť, môžeš získať. Znova opätuješ smaragdový pohľad a niečo v ňom (ako tvoj otec, než sa s tebou vyspal) tvojmu inštinktu napovie, že i viac, než odškodnenie. V tomto sa vyznáš, v tomto si doma. I dosť na to, aby si mohla začať iný život. Iskra záujmu sa pridá k strachu a hnevu a... Na pochybnosti už niet miesta. Odnesené ako dym, posledný vzdych. Usmievavo prikývneš.

„Dosvedčím jeho vinu.“

Koniec koncov možno predsa len... Veď títo ľudia... Ba čo možno. Určite! Určite zavraždil kráľa. 


	13. Najvyšší vrabčiak

**Najvyšší vrabčiak**

**Sada slov -** blouznil, ještě, představit, zrnka, čekal, kázeň, storočie, nevzhlédla **)**

Je len jedna vec, ktorú miluje viac než kázeň. Bohmi požehnaný čin. Rád neochvejne vystupuje pred ľudí, podporovaný ich prosebným vzhliadaním. Je cieľavedomým zosobnenín spravodlivého pnutia. Zapálene dvíha hlas, aby vypovedal pravdu o živote poddaných, o živote pánov a o božej vôli. Slová veľké, jasné, pamätihodné, ktoré nasmerujú túžbu po cnosti a oblažia verných a stratených, no zadlávia zradcov. O koľko cennejšie klenoty, než ktorými sa pýšili septon a kráľovský dvor! Slová však nestačia. To, čo prichádza po nich, čo vyklíči z týchto posvätných zŕn, to je ozajstným vykúpením.

Zmena sa napĺňa a Sedem trestá bezbožníkov. Zmetie ich hnev a činorodá vôľa, kradnuté sa vráti, lži odhalia, pošpinené vyčistí, nevinné ochráni a pomstí, povýšení budú zašľapnutí až na dno a donútení ku kajúcnej poslušnosti, stáročná krivda napravená a vznešený poriadok nastolený. Ó áno, ako rád je vykonávateľom tejto služby, ako rád pridáva k poriadnej tvrdej práci aj bremeno vodcovstva, bremeno konfrontácie nepriateľa. Zadosťučinenie a hviezdna žiara neoblomného presvedčenia sú nepredstaviteľne krajšie než pohodlie a bezpečie. Cíti vďačnosť a zaslúžilú nadradenosť.

Každá snaha o korupciu je príležitosťou a tak s úsmevom venuje pozornosť intrigánskej kráľovnej, typická žena, jej predvádzaniu a zvodom s vedomím, že každou ďalšou nehanebnosťou sa len viac zamotáva. O to radostnejšie je dlho očakávané uväznenie. Nie je v tom zlá vôľa, ešte to tak. Je to pre jej dobro. Sám pravidelne podstupuje sebabičovanie a nachádza v ňom povznášajúcu blízkosť bohom. Septy z nej vypudia poblúznenie vierolomnej zloby a ak nie, aspoň ju i ľudí okolo zachránia od ďalších zločinov. A zavládne právo a dobrota Siedmich.


	14. Brienne z Tarthu

**Brienne z Tarthu**

**(Sada slov -** Manželově, hladomor, listami, sametové, zelenú, denní, charisma, vyjímečně **)**

„Vidíš ju? Tamhľa je. Pozri, ako vyzerá. Ani krásy, ani charizmy, vyšívanie jej tiež nejde.“

„Má pekné oči.“

„Hej, to je jej jediná dobrá črta. Niektoré ženy oblečieš do zamatu a šperkov a hneď vyzerajú lepšie, ale ona? Výnimočne smiešne.“

„Lord Selwyn takmer denne rozosiela listy, aby pre ňu niečo zjednal, ale nič z toho. Tá si asi manžela nenájde.“

„Chudáčisko, aj hladomor by bol lepším údelom. Potreboval by iného dediča. Myslíte, že si občas želá, aby miesto jeho syna vtedy zomrela ona?“

Už to nevydrží dlhšie počúvať, rozbehne sa preč. Zastane až v hradnej záhrade a konečne sa poddávajúc plaču padne do zelenej trávy. Slzy sa miešajú s hlienom a nie a nie ustať. Takto to ďalej nejde. Musí odísť. Musí svetu dokázať, že hoci nemá vnadov dvornej dámy, hoci sa nehodí na niečiu družku, nie je bezcenná. Nie je otcovi len na oštaru. Najviac ju bolelo, že hoci k nej nikdy nebol iný, než láskavý, tiež občas rozmýšľala, či si neželá, aby to miesto Galladona bola ona, kto sa utopil. V obzvlášť ťažkých chvíľach si to želala sama. Nevie byť vhodnou dcéruškou, ale azda by syna nahradiť mohla. Čo robia synovia? Stávajú sa rytiermi a dávajú svojmu životu zmysel v službe vznešenému pánovi, či cieľu. Vznešený pán... Spomenula si na Renlyho. Ten bol vznešený. A bol k nej dobrý. Tomu by slúžila rada. Je rozhodnuté. Požiada otca, aby ju poslal do Búrlivého konca.


	15. Jaquen H'ghar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fix-it k Aryinej kapitole v There must always be a Stark in Winterfel.

**Jaquen H‘ghar**

**Sada slov -** blouznil, ještě, představit, zrnka, čekal, kázeň, storočie, nevzhlédla **)**

Málem ji nespoznal. Vyrostla, ale to bylo to nejmíň. Veděl, že Dům Boha tisících tváří ji změní, ale tohle skrátka nečekal. Nezpoutanost byla nahrazena sebekázní, nepřístupností v podobě prázdného vzezření a držení, prázdného výrazu a hlasu, prázdných očí. A za prázdnotou tvrdost a chlad oproti nímž byla její zášť, když ji poprvé potkal, teplým hebkým kožouškem štěnětě. A podle záznamů je to málem asasín století. Ještě snad dosáhne nejvyšší pozice. Ta představa je líbivá i děsivá zároveň a obojí je něco, co Jaquen už dlouho nezažil, ukolébán v lhostejnosti i přes hluboce vrytou nutnost neustálé obezřetnosti.

A není to to jediné, co ho příští léta dráždí. Jsou to zrnka lítosti a viny? To ho opravdu zatěžuje, že jí možná bylo vyrváno víc, než dáno, že jí byla zahataná cesta k sebeaktualizaci? Proč klást důraz na sebeaktualizaci? Je Mužem bez tváře. Sebeaktualizace je pro něj bezcenná. Ale když je všechny převede, uteče závazkům řádu zanechávaje je na lopatkách, využitých pro osobní cíle a jakýmsi příměrím a vydíráním jim sváže pomstychtivé, o obnovu statusu quo žadoníci ruce, cítí víc kacířského obdivu, než pohoršeného sklamání.

Vzhlédne k Aryi Stark s Jehlou v ruce a neohroženýma očima šelmy až doteď mistrovsky schovanými za netečností Končí s asasínstvím a těžce vydobitý život si už nedá podruhé vzít, vrací se domů. Jaquen je poněkud oblouzen. Měl to tušit. Měl to tušit od té noci v Harrenově. Teď zaplatí on, ale bude to mince dána za něco, co má cenu. Usměje se, krev a voda a uznanlivě kývne.

„Tak tedy ne všichni.“


	16. Illyrio Mopatis

**Illyrio Mopatis**

**(Sada slov -** šašek, zamordoval, dámy, potvrdil, liják, svůdce, komínů, pýše **)**

Chodieval sem, keď bol už unavený zo všetkého toho šaškovania. Keď lahodné pokrmy a roztopašné úklady už viac nezaháňali žiaľ a tak sa rozhodol pre zmenu chvíľu opájať ním. Dnes večer ticho narúšal len šum lejaku a zhusťoval ako čmud z uhliarskych komínov temnú clonu, čo ho delila od zvyšku sveta. Bol za to rád. Tak nejak to všetko potvrdzovalo. Sťažka sa posadil ku krištáľovej vitríne a zložil hlavu do dlaní.

„Je to ťažké, Serra. Dnes má deň mena, ale je tak ďaleko a ani o tom nevie. Nevie o ničom. Nemôžem ho osloviť ako syna.“

Zadíva sa na dlane vnútri. To jediné čo mu ostalo z dámy jeho srdca, keď ju zahubila tá príšerná choroba. Jednou rukou spočinul na sklenej stene schránky a pokračoval.

„Stojí to za to? Pýcha, pomsta, nekonečné mordovanie a nepohodlné železné kreslo?“

Prechádzal po skle, akoby ich hladil. Boli na nej tým najzvodnejším. Ich tvar, ich teplota a mäkkosť, spôsob akým nimi pohybovala pri hre na lutnu, alebo len tak pri bežných úkonoch a rozhovore. Spôsob akým sa ho nimi dotýkala... V náhlom popude zložil sklené veko, aby ich schmatol a pritisol k perám. Cítil, ako mu spod zovretých viečok vyvierajú slzy.

„Obaja mi chýbate... Tak strašne chýbate...“

Ruky poškodené šedým lupom však boli ako kameň a neschopné útechy.


	17. Dacey Mormont

**Dacey Mormont**

**(Sada slov -** zdatností, drahý, nevěstě, hnědé, Všechny, konce, dochází, nohou **)**

„Dnes si mi zachránila život.“

Prehovorí Robb znenazdajky tónom tak vážnym, akoby šlo o život stratený. Sedí s podmračeným pohľadom, príťažlivo tvarované ramená zhrbené. Celý deň boli na nohách, ale zdá sa, že jeho dnešná utiahnutosť nesúvisí s vyčerpaním. Dacey zvolí potmehúdsku reakciu.

,„Prekvapuje ťa to?“

„Nie tak ako myslíš. Skôr, že mám šťastie na tak vernú a zdatnú spolubojovníčku. Čím som si to vyslúžil?“

Dacey na chvíľu prestane čistiť kropáč a zamyslí sa.

„Prísľubom, ktorý svedomito napĺňaš. Neľutujem ani jediný deň pod tvojím velením.“

„Robím chyby.“

„To my všetci.“

„Ale máloktoré prichádzajú tak draho. Tá koruna... Je ťažká.“

„A presne tento prístup si na tebe vážim. Ale opatrne, aby si nezašiel prihlboko do lesa výčitiek a obáv. Potom dochádza k ešte väčším prešľapom a je z toho bludný kruh. Ešte sa nám úplne stratíš, Bolton s Umberom si skočia po krku a nechcem si ani predstavovať, čo rozpúta tvoja matka. Vážne, vstúpi to do legiend a každý sa z nich bude chytať za hlavu.“

Dodá ku koncu s už trocha podpichovačným tónom, aby odohnala jeho trudnomyseľnosť. Zdvihne k nej tú krásnu hlavu farby jesenného lístia, hnedého a hrdzavého a usmeje sa, až Dacey poskočí srdce.

„Tak budem dúfať, že budeš nablízku, aby si mi zabránila vôbec zísť z cesty.“

„Budem,“

Prikývne. Občas premýšľa, že by po jeho boku rada stála aj ako nevesta. Ale len občas. Ona je príliš do vetra a on aj tak musí uzavrieť politicky výhodnejší sobáš. Takto je to zariadené omnoho lepšie.


	18. Oberyn Martell

**Oberyn Martell**

**(Sada slov -** spať, rozum, doma, ruce, přibívá, problémy, král, však **)**

Opuchy na bratových kĺboch pribúdajú, zlostne červené ako pomaranče nad ich hlavami. Na Doranovej tvári badať bolesť dokonca aj keď sa ukladá spať po vypití makového mlieka. Oberyn čoraz viac premýšľa, či ho to predsa len neoberá o vôľu a jasný rozum a tie myšlienky neznáša, pretože sú pár ako meč a štít. Červená zmija a menlivá tráva, v ktorej je had tisíc krát nebezpečnejší. Prísť aj o...

„Už zas si netrpezlivý. Doma neobsedíš.“

„Divíš sa? Levy majú problémy ako nikdy predtým. Po krku im skočili vlci, ryby a jelene. Ešte aj ruže, tie porantané ruže, už stihli zaťať tŕne do koristi a my tu márnime čas. Na akú lepšiu príležitosť chceš čakať?“

„Situácia sa skomplikovala. Kôň nás pripravil o jednu kráľovskú figúrku a druhá zmizla.“

Oberyn podráždene rozhodí rukami.

„Potom už niet prečo otáľať. Z východu sa pomoci nedočkáme, takže musíme udrieť sami a pripravení sme. Už roky.“

Za Eliu... Brat pokrúti hlavou a ustarostene pozrie k fontánam, kde šantia deti.

„Ak by ostatní spolupracovali... Bojujú však medzi sebou rovnako, ba viac, ako s Lannistermi. Zatiaľ niet na koho staviť a my si nemôžeme dovoliť prehrať.“

S povzdychom si čupne pred kolieskové kreslo a uchopí Doranove dlane do svojich.

„Vždy bude nejaké riziko. Čakaj príliš dlho a miesto klesania začne opäť stúpať. Ako príliv.“

„A ak ťa naň nechám dozerať priamo v prístave, budeš spokojnejší?“

„Bolo by to aspoň niečo.“

Prikývne.

„Dobre, ale sľúb, že nebudeš zbytočne riskovať. Prísť aj o...“

„Dám si pozor, nemaj strach.“


	19. Daenerys Targaryen (CRACK)

**Daenerys Targaryen**

**(Sada slov -** zdatností, drahý, nevěstě, hnědé, Všechny, konce, dochází, nohou **)**

„Registrované partnerstvo.“

Hlesne. Akoby jej čosi nedochádzalo a to neveští dobrý koniec. Qyburn prikývne.

„Je to to isté ako manželstvo, akurát nebudete mať manžela, ale manželku.“

„Sansu Stark.“

„Áno.“

Prítomná potenciálna nevesta sa tvári dôstojne a prívetivo, ale Dany vidí, že je z toho podobne nesvoja. Prezrádza ju nervózne žmolenie hnedého lemu rukávov.

„Prečo by som s tým mala súhlasiť?“

„Vyrieši to všetky problémy.“

„Prosím?“

„Ste posledná žijúca rodu Targaryenov a Blackkfyrovci vymreli pri tom predraženom debakli. Bastard vášho zosnulého brata Rhaegara sa drží svojej prísahy a legislatíva nedovolí panovníkovi donútiť člena Nočnej hliadky porušiť ju. Nakoľko je však z matkinej strany Stark, je tu väzba na tento obľúbený rod zaslúžilý pri obrane pred zimou a s polovicou Západozemia v držbe. Žiaľ, nemáme informácie o žiadnom žijúcom členovi mužského pohlavia mimo veliteľa Nočnej hliadky. Jediný dostupný dedič je Sansa Stark.“

Qyburn pristúpi tak blízko, že jeho noha Dany takmer pristúpi šaty a sprisahanecky dodáva.

„Má to ďalšie výhody. Ste, ehm... Neplodná. Nepozerajte tak na mňa, som z Citadely a aj po odchode som zdokonaľoval svoju zdatnosť v tajomstvách ľudského tela. Späť k téme. Registrované partnerstvo bude ideálnym riešením. Nikto sa nebude diviť absencii potomstva a budete môcť adoptovať a odkázať trón komukoľvek.“

Zadíva sa váne jak zrnka na driečnu severanku. Tá sa pod jej skúmavým pohľadom začervená, no ochotne ho opätuje.

„Pokiaľ nie je lady Stark proti, som ochotná na tento návrh pristúpiť.

„Nie som proti ani v najmenšom.“

Odpovie s úsmevom, ktorý na rozdiel od väčšiny pôsobí úprimne. Nie zlý začiatok.


	20. Ollena Tyrell

**Olenna Tyrell**

**Sada slov -** blouznil, ještě, představit, zrnka, čekal, kázeň, storočie, nevzhlédla **)**

„Len jediné zrnko?“

„Len jediné.“

Uistil ju útly muž s pokriveným úsmevom a črepinami v očiach skrývanými za flambojantnosťou.

A tak sa dnes večer pristavila pri Sanse vyjadrujúc sústrasť, pridala pár pichľavých poznámok, musí predsa dostáť reputácii Kráľovnej tŕňov a načiahla sa k nevinne pôsobiacej sieťke pod zámienkou úpravy účesu. Jed vo vlasoch. Skoro ako z príbehov, čo sa rozprávali na pobreží. Počas hostiny si stále musí pripomínať: _Ešte nie, ešte nie je vhodná príležitosť_. Žije už viac než polstoročie, ale na trpezlivosti jej to skôr ubralo. Nuž miesto krutých rozmaznaných chlapčísk zabíja čas podpichovaním, ukázňovaním Ľavého a Pravého a opovážlivým komentovaním Kastamerského dažďa hraného počas svadby. Irónia lahodná ako červené víno. A víno ňou aj okorení. Chudáčisko nevzhľadný trpaslík, nielenže je celá tá maškaráda výsmech na jeho adresu, ešte naňho aj našijú vraždu. A vina padne i na jeho manželku. Ale je to tá najlepšia stratégia. So všetkými upriamenými na jeho spor s poblúzneným synovcom, nikomu nenapadne ani v tých najdivokejších predstavách, že by za nadchádzajúcou tragédiou mohol stáť niekto iný. Paródia na kráľa sa už komicky, no dobre, skôr hrôzostrašne dusí, Cersei prepadá zúfalstvu, že s ňou Olenna na chvíľu súcití , jej drahé vnúčatá sú zachránené. A z ďalšej svadby je kolosálna katastrofa. Kto by to len čakal?


	21. Oswell Whent

**Oswell Whent**

**(Sada slov -** Hodil, klasické, životě, vypravit, ebenové, ztichlým, zřejmé, vyžaduje **)**

„Už idú.“

Oznámil zrejmé, keď vošiel do vnútra stíchnutej Veže radosti. Ten názov uňho vyvolával úškľabok. Radosť bola to posledné, čo tu v týchto dňoch prevládalo. Arthur s Úsvitom vytaseným a položeným na kolenách len prikývol.

„Koľkí?“

Vyzvedal Gerold

„Šesť jazdcov, ako písala lady Dayne.“

Klesol na ebenovú stoličku v klasickom Rhoyneskom štýle.

„Nuž, páni, nalejme si čistého vína. Toto sme posrali.“

„Whent, teraz sa to nehodí..“

„Kedy inokedy, ak nie teraz? Prisahali sme chrániť kráľa – základný pilier ríše. Ako ale chrániť ríšu pred kráľom. A kráľa pred samým sebou? Nuž, Lannister si zjavne našiel odpoveď na túto otázku. A prekonala našu. Prizerali sme sa Aerysovim príšernostiam, pretože náš protest by beztak obete neochránil, iba rozmnožil ich rady. Prizerali sme sa a dúfali, že vykúpenie príde s Rhaegarom. Tým skôr, že mu pomôžeme v jeho pláne.“

Oswella prehovoril Arthur, ktorý si bol s korunným princom... Mimoriadne blízky. Intelekt a istú ďalekozrakosť mu uprieť nešlo, navyše si vedel ľudí získať. Oswell chcel dôverovať. Hoci zmocnenie sa Lyanny Stark bolo zvláštnou a riskantnou žiadosťou, pristúpil na ňu.

„Ale vzišlo z toho toto.“

„Oswell...“

„Nechaj ho, Gerold, má pravdu. Bola to chyba. Posledná a najväčšia zo všetkých. Mrzí ma to.“

Dayneov hlas znel zlomene a pri posledných slovách zavrel oči vrúbené tmavými kruhmi. Oswell si bol istý, že sú za nimi slzy. Odkedy dorazili správy z Trojzubca. Tie z Kráľovho prístaviska tomu nepomohli. Bol Dorňaň a blízky priateľ Martellov tak isto ako jeden z Bielych plášťov a Rhaegarova pravá ruka. V spore vernosti napokon stratil všetko a to vystihovalo celú gardu.

„A čo chcete robiť?“

Vzdychol Hightower.

„Čo nám ešte ostáva?“

Spýtal sa pohrávajúc sa so svojou netopierou prilbou.

„Keď nám princ vydal posledné rozkazy, nerátal s tým, že sa z výpravy nevráti. Sú to však jediné rozkazy, ktoré máme.“

„Po Lyannu si ide jej brat. Sú zbytočné a kontraproduktívne.“

„To sa hodí. Nebol taký celý náš život v službe trónu? Biele plášte, pýcha rytierstva, zlý vtip. A ja niečo o zvrátenom humore viem. Najlepšie už s tým skoncovať.“

„Myslíš...?“

„Keď sa už loď potápa, nech to stojí za to.“

„Tak teda do zbrane, bratia. Naposledy.“


	22. Aryy Stark

**(Sada slov -** Čumák, zbraň, pěst, les, svrab a neštovice, šerý, cizinec, smotat **)**

Vietor výskal spolu s ňou, keď sa hnali dolu trávnatým úbočím a naprieč šerým lesom. Zvierajúc otiaže v pästiach poháňala poníka do čoraz rýchlejšieho cvalu, napokon však sebe i jemu dovolila tempo zvoľniť. Ľahkým klusom sa prepletala pomedzi pichľavé smreky, spadané haluze a skaly. Slnko prebleskovalo čečinou a tancovalo po menlivej hladine potoka na melódiu vtáčieho spevu. Bola to nádhera.

Tisíckrát sa jej mohli vyhrážať kadejakým nešťastím za neposlušnosť a správanie nehodné dámy, účinok bol mizivý. Minule jej už pestúnka hrozila i svrabom a neštovicami, že si ju vezme Cudzinec. Ju to však len povzbudilo k ďalším dobrodružstvám. A tak aj dnes sa prikradla do stajní a keď sa nik nedíval, vychytila sa s ktorýmsi koníkom preč. Mala v pláne vrátiť sa čo najskôr, podľa možnosti tak, aby si nikto nevšimol, že vôbec zmizla. Nestála totiž o vyčítavú kázeň a predĺženú lekciu vyšívania. No späť na Zimohrad sa jej ešte ísť nechcelo.

"Ešte chvíľku, dobre? Táto výprava stojí aj za desať trestov."

Prehodilo k poníkovi pohladiac ho po nose. Bola si istá, že s ňou súhlasil.

Keď sa konečne vrátila, na nádvorí ju už očakávala súdna porota - pestúnka, matka a otec.

"Už nikdy takto nesmieš ujsť! Počuješ? Mali sme strach. Vieš čo všetko sa ti mohlo stať?"

Spustila lady Stark a zmes rozhorčenia a úľaku v jej hlase, ustarostená vráska nad obočím a pevné objatie Aryu naplnili niečím podobným vine.

"Prepáč, nechcela som ťa vystrašiť. Len si zajazdiť. Bola som tu neďaleko."

"Ďaleko, neďaleko... Nikto netušil kde si. Takto sa mladá dáma nespráva."

Dodá pestúnka.

"A pozri sa ako vyzeráš. Oblečenie máš zablatené a vlasy úplne zmotané! Možno by som ti mala zakázať jazdiť."

Ta tam je vystrašená mama dojatá návratom dcéry, vrátila sa prísna vychovávateľka.

"Catelyn, upokoj sa. Šaty sa vyperú, vlasy učešú. Nič sa nestalo. Ak jej to zakážeme, bude utekať ďalej. Nabudúce niekto pôjde s ňou a všetko bude v poriadku."

"Mala by sa radšej venovať ženským zručnostiam, ako Sansa."

"To je pravda, ale ani jazda na koni nie je zlá záľuba. Stále lepšie, než keby chcela zbraň."


	23. Wyman Manderly

**Wyman Manderly**

**(Sada slov -** Myl, Harampádí, Prestúpil, Popisoval, zdržel , podíval, oko, mostu **)**

„Len poďte, moji priatelia z Freyov...“ zvolal so širokým úsmevom, „Ráčte sa prizrieť príprave koláčov na svadobnú hostinu vašej príbuznej...“

Jared, Rhaegar a Symond ho nasledovali s výrazmi blahosklonnosti a nudy. Keď však zbadali rozložitosť jeho poľnej kuchyne (nemohol doma, niektoré veci sa skrátka nerobia), oči sa im rozšírili. Hodil rukou napravo.

„Tamto krájame zeleninu a huby.“

Guľatučké turíny väčšie než chlapská päsť, dlhé chrumkavé mrkvičky a petržleny, krehké šťavnaté cibuľky a žltučké klobúčiky suchohríbov.

„A tamto miesime cesto.“

Pokračoval v popise a hodil rukou naľavo, kde do širokánskej misy preosiatej múky práve liali zmes vriacej vody a tuku.

„Tu je náš kuchár.“

Pristúpil k plavovlasému päťdesiatnikovi.

„Povedz pánom z Dvojčiat aké korenie pôjde do náplne.“

„Piepor, muškátový orech a čerstvá šalvia a tymián.“

Wyman ich ťahal popri varných kotloch ďalej k trom vypekacím nádobám veľkým ako kolesá voza.

„Ohromné, však? To aby sa do každej vošiel celý brav.“

Ukáže stranou k narýchlo vztýčeným haraburdám a mužom práve umývajúcim mäsiarske nástroje.

„Tamto sa budú porcovať.“

„A kde máte prasatá.“

„Tu.“

Kývol strážam. Okamžite sa trojice chopili, aby postrhávali honosný šat, zapchali im ústa a odtiahli ich na popravisko.

„Toto ti neprejde, ty čurák!“

Zreval Jared, než ho ozbrojenec umlčal päsťou do brucha. Úsmev, ktorý sa Wymanovi na tvári roztiahol teraz, bol podstatne úprimnejší a menej žoviálny.

„Ale prosím vás. Ja s týmto nič nemám. Opustili ste sprievod, aby ste koňmo dorazili do cieľa skôr a stratili ste sa. Tragická nehoda. Ako keď môjho syna Wendela skolil Robb Stark zmenený na vlkolaka.“

A usmial sa ešte širšie, keď čepele zaťali do bledého mäsa a do lesklých vnútorností a jeho skučiacim priateľom z Freyov oči vyliezali z jamôk. Skutočné prasce by najskôr omráčili a podrezali, ale zradné krysy z Dvojčiat chcel vidieť vyvrhnuté zaživa. Zdržal sa až do upečenia a z čoraz krajších vôní sa mu zbiehali sliny. Toto sú isto iste najlahodnejšie koláče, aké kedy upiekol. Pomsta chutí najlepšie servírovaná so zlatistou kôrkou.


End file.
